battlereviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/SHORT STUFF
9:39MrYokaiAndWatch902Time to SSF2 *9:40BattleReviewsyeah *There are just a few (Barfs) *9:40MrYokaiAndWatch902? *Well. *Welcome to the Bloonbusters Saga + Portal RPG: Random Jam Wiki chat *9:43MrYokaiAndWatch902Okay.... *I have to LIMIT my chat so I'll dismiss you earlier... *Y'know, like at 2:00. *Battle? *Battle??? *BATTLE??? *COME BACK BATTLE *10:25BattleReviewsback *Sorry, i've accidentally barfed *10:25MrYokaiAndWatch902ok *10:25BattleReviewsso i've had to clean it up. *So... what i wanted to say was Echo Fighters *they are so horrible, they make me puke *while yes, some of them have noticeable differences *such as Luigi's Rocket and Mario's Cape *10:27MrYokaiAndWatch902Yes. *10:27BattleReviewsBut some are copy pasted characters *10:27MrYokaiAndWatch902Yeah 100%. *10:27BattleReviewsan example of this is Daisy. *10:27MrYokaiAndWatch902Yeah, instead of WALUIGI we get a PRINCESS trolling us. *10:27BattleReviewsI guess you can add Falco to the list, but at least HE was a fan favorite *But daisy? Who even likes daisy? *10:28MrYokaiAndWatch902*shrug* *10:28BattleReviewsexactly *10:29MrYokaiAndWatch902And heck the new fighters in SSBU litters the game with ECHO FIGHTERS. *Come on, can't they think of something better? *Like, Dr. Mario is not a perfect echo of Mario. *But his specials is 75% Mario and 25% Luigi. *There's no denying it. *Tomorrow is Puyo Day. *By the way... *So.... *Seems like Nintendo made SSBU not so ultimate. *Also I'm imaging that some of the allies were taken from SSF2. I mean, we have BOMBERMAN AND KRYSTAL AS AN ALLY FOR AN ASSIST TROPHY. *Or it may just be thinking. *But seriously, they could've thought of a more elaborate moveset. *...also Spring Man as an ally. *Well you couldn't think of anything better HUH? *10:35BattleReviewsyeah *What about the fan favorites? *10:35MrYokaiAndWatch902Like Geno? YEAH! *10:35BattleReviewsBass perhaps? Fire Man? *10:35MrYokaiAndWatch902Arle? *10:35BattleReviewsGuts Man? *10:35MrYokaiAndWatch902Well... Puyo Puyo, to be honest, is not really for Ameerica. *10:36BattleReviewsyeah, but Guts man is, and the other 2 mega man characters *that i've mentione *mentioned* *10:36MrYokaiAndWatch902I think Piranha Plant is a fan-favorite in SSBU now. *https://nintendosoup.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/10/ssb-ultimate-the-grinch-reactions-1.jpg *Lol that's a nice imag.e *10:38BattleReviewsyeah *10:38MrYokaiAndWatch902Anyways back to the topic. *10:38BattleReviewshave the upcoming characters been added to smash? *10:38MrYokaiAndWatch902What? *Anyways I'm hoping Rosalina, Shulk, Ice Climbers, and Piranha Plant make there way into SSF2. *On the other hand, I'm hoping Paper Mario, Spring Man, and Arle are in SSF2. *Maybe King K. Rool and Diddy Kong should make there way to SSF2, two... *10:42BattleReviewswhat i meant is Waluigi, Rayman, Krystal, Etc. *10:43MrYokaiAndWatch902Oh. Waluigi and Krystal are allies from Assist Trophies. *Meanwhile, Simon is an actual playable character in SSBU. *And... Rayman isn't seen. *10:46BattleReviewsno, i've meant if they are in Smash Flash? *10:48MrYokaiAndWatch902Oh. *Waluigi, Rayman, Krystal, and Simon aren't in Smash. *Waluigi is still work in progress. *It'll be a LONG LONG way... *10:50BattleReviewsoh *10:59MrYokaiAndWatch902So... *What should we talk about for SSF2. *11:03BattleReviewshmmm *idk *11:11MrYokaiAndWatch902how about fighters you want for SSF2 *Wait no. *HOW ABOUT WHAT YOU WANT FOR SSF2 *battle *Battle?? *11:51BattleReviewshi *oh yeah *Well, i want more single player modes *we've only got Classic, Homerun, Crystal Break and Target Break *What about Adventure mode? Even tho that was cancelled *or what about something like World Of Light *11:53MrYokaiAndWatch902I'm back. *11:54BattleReviewsoh, wb *11:54MrYokaiAndWatch902Let's continue our SSF2 Chat. *11:55BattleReviewsso... as i've said *i want another Singleplayer mode so badly *we've only got 4 singleplayer modes anyways *11:56MrYokaiAndWatch902Uhh... I thought we got way more. *Like Multi-Man Smash. *Battle???? *12:03BattleReviewshi *yeah, ok, Multi-Man Smash too *why do i keep forgetting that mode? idk. But still, those are just minigames *12:03MrYokaiAndWatch902What characters do you want for SSF2? *12:04BattleReviewsif you exclude the single player minigames *you only get Classic mode *12:09MrYokaiAndWatch902I said cahracteres. *12:10BattleReviewsi'm fine with the roster *just add Waluigi and there ya go. *And no Robin, he is too broken for smash Flash *unless you count his nerf in Ultimate *but that's way too hard to program *12:14MrYokaiAndWatch902yes *battle? *BATTLE??? *battle? *Battle? *1:20BattleReviewsback *Sorry, i couldn't think of something else to improve SSF2 *however, i have for SSBUU *SSBU* *but that's not the topic we are talking about *1:23MrYokaiAndWatch902ok *So... *1:23BattleReviewswhat now? *1:23MrYokaiAndWatch902Let's think of more topics for SSF2. *Maybe... *Why SSF2 characters are better than SSBU characters. *1:25BattleReviewsyeah *1:27MrYokaiAndWatch902One... *Unlike SSBU, SSF2 is not filled with echo fighters! *1:27BattleReviewsYup *only a few but those are Fan-Favorites *SSBU just has too many of them, most of them not being Fan-Favorites *1:28MrYokaiAndWatch902rosalina may be a fan-favorite *i want rosalina for SSBU *i mean SSF2 *1:30BattleReviewswell, She is not an Echo-Fighter *nobody has something similiar like her luma and star *and so isn't Bowser Jr. *1:32MrYokaiAndWatch902but are they fan-favorites??? *1:32BattleReviewsI thought Bowser Jr. is *is he? *1:35MrYokaiAndWatch902idk *1:38BattleReviewsanyways.. time for reasoning 2 *1:39MrYokaiAndWatch902yes *1:39BattleReviewsReasoning 2: SSF2 has characters which were highly requested by people. *while SSBU doesn't really *examples include... *Waluigi *Goku *Sandbag (note: if you include Sandbag as a new character since he is only playable here) *and probably some Golden Sun fans asking for Isaac *1:42MrYokaiAndWatch902I bet King K. Rool going to be in there. *Hopefully Arle... *1:43BattleReviewsArle has a better chance to be in SSF2 than SSBU *not by much tho *1:46MrYokaiAndWatch902Yeah. Puyo Puyo is more famous in JAPAN. *Maybe Piranha Plant may be in there... *Reason 3? *1:47BattleReviewswhat else reasoning is there really? *1:49MrYokaiAndWatch902Hmm. *1. Barely any Echo Fighters 2. Has Fan Favorites *3... *hmm *Yeah that *'s actually all. *So... *Let's talk about some more SSF2! *Actally... *Yeah let's talk about something else about SSF2. *Battle??? *BATTTTTLE *2:15BattleReviewshi *but what? *2:18MrYokaiAndWatch902hmm *WHAT CHARACTERS WE WOULD LIKE IN SSF2 *2:20BattleReviewsmine is Waluigi *for the rest: idk *2:21MrYokaiAndWatch902Erkay... *So... *Let's see. *Is SSF2 better than SSBU?! *Sorry gotta scooter. *See ya... if I can. *AFK! *2:23BattleReviewsk *2:37MrYokaiAndWatch902bk *lets continue *2:40BattleReviewsok *and yes, it is. *2:43MrYokaiAndWatch902Reasons why SSF2 is better than SSBU *1. WE HAVE A STADIUM MODE *2:43BattleReviewssry but i GTG *sry *BattleReviews has left the chat. *2:44MrYokaiAndWatch902D: Category:Blog posts